Asking for her hand
by Ambygs123
Summary: Kogoro is left to think while Ran is on a date.  What did Shinichi ask him the day before?  A father moment for Kogoro.


_Last of my one-shots for a while. After this I will be starting to post multi-chapter stories. Hope you read them as well. This was inspired by the song "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. It is not a song fic thought. And the world could use more stories with Kogoro in them. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**_

**Asking for her hand**

It was a calm night in the detective agency. Ran had gone on a date with Shinichi, leaving Kogoro at home to watch Yoko and drink beer. He sat in his chair, TV on but not paying attention to it. He kept on thinking back to the night before.

Ran had stayed the night over at Sonoko's; a last sleepover for them before college starts. At around 7 there was a knock on the door of the agency and Kogoro opened it to reveal Kudo Shinichi. He still hated the kid, mainly for lying to everyone during his Conan phase, but also for making Ran cry so such while he was right there.

"May I come in Oji-san?" Kudo asked, waiting for Kogoro to answer him. Kogoro noticed that he still hadn't stop calling him that, even though a year had past since he had returned to normal.

"I guess, but make it quick, I don't like you boy."

"Thank you, and I know that you don't like me." Kudo said as he sat on the couch closest to the door, with Kogoro sitting on the one across from it.

"Why did you come here? To mock me or to hurt Ran?" Kogoro spoke in a tone which was trying to hold back anger.

"I will make this clear Mouri-san. I never wanted to make her cry. I did what I did to protect her. She is the reason I came here tonight though." Shinichi said in a way that startled the man.

"Well spill it then! I want to go back to watching Yoko-chan." Kogoro yelled at the boy.

"Mouri-san, I want to marry Ran. But I also want your blessing. Will you give it to us?" Shinichi said, looking Mouri in the face, nervous because he knew the control was in Kogoro's hands, not his own.

Kogoro was speechless. This was the last thing he expected from the boy. He thought the boy would just propose to Ran, and then worry about the results from his action, not the other way around.

Kogoro then stood up and said "Boy, there are many things about you I don't like. You lied, made Ran cry, made a fool of me, and of a lot of other adults. You are a know-it-all jerk who thinks about himself, and only cares about his fame." By now Shinichi was looking down at the floor, head down and hands death griping each other. "But" Kogoro then said which made Shinichi raise his head, "You make Ran happy. The day you came back her face just lit up. I don't want her to be unhappy again. I will give you my blessing just because if I didn't, she would harm me and make me cook my own meals until she left. But if you harm her again in any way I WILL KILL YOU. Do I make myself clear boy?" He sternly said as he returned to his seat on the couch.

"Yes Oji-san, and thank you." Shinichi said as he rose from the couch and went to the door.

Kogoro was left to with a beer in one hand and memories swirling in his head. This mood stayed with him during the next day and night.

_Ran, when she was little, waiting for him to come home with a smile on her face, wanting to hear how his work was that day. Ran, crying when her mother left, and knowing it was his fault, but unable to say anything to make her feel better. Ran, pulling him home from bars when he got too drunk to make it up the stairs on his own. Ran, when Shinichi disappeared, taking care of Conan and going on cases with him, making them seem like a family. Ran, the day Shinichi return and they both heard the truth, neither wanting to believe the horrors the boy faced to get back to normal. _ Now Ran would be leaving to start a life of her own, and he would be staying behind, with only memoires.

Just as this was going through his mind, Ran came in and hugged him around the neck, then said with glee "Otousan, Shinichi proposed to me and I said yes! What do you think?" she looked at him with worry in her eyes, waiting for him to disown her for marrying that boy. All he did was say "He is stealing my little girl, but I gave him my blessing yesterday. I hope you will both be happy."

"Thanks Otousan." Ran said with a quiver in her voice and tears in her eyes, giving her farther another hug. _One last moment before everything changes again_ he thought as he hugged her back, enjoying the moment with her, pretending she was his little girl again and not the beautiful woman she was.

_Hope you all liked it. I do not know much Japanese, so if I spelt any of it wrong, tell me. Reviews, both positive and negative would be nice. Thanks._


End file.
